


Witch

by Red-uroboro-Green (redgreen)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: I have no idea where it will end, Multi, Tentacles, Torture, first attempt to write, minor gore, slow burn relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgreen/pseuds/Red-uroboro-Green
Summary: Black Hat had only gone out for a little walk and to kill a hundreds of innocent people, he never expected to meet something he thought was extinct.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are this is my first fanfiction !!  
> Sincerely since I saw Villainous I couldn't resist writing one of my stories, I hope that something good comes out of it, please realize that English isn't my first language and I apologize if there are any errors.  
> Good reading

A faint beam of light managed to enter the room of the apartment, illuminating a bedroom that looked like it had been the victim of a tornado.

Various clothes together with various objects were scattered on the ground,  that they were leaning there by chance, or because they had fallen they could not be understood.

The only sign of life from the room came from the bed, where you could see the blankets that rise and fall at a constant rate.

Sudden clicks were heard on the bedside table by the radio suddenly.

"Good morning everyone is 7:45 and it's a beautiful day here in Hat City.”

Diane opened her eyes a little, partly because of the sun that struck her face, and partly because of the loud voice of miss radio, decidedly odious.

Rolling over in bed, she was already falling into blissful sleep, when something hit her like a hammer.

Wait what did the hideous girl say?

"What the 7:45!!" she shouted with a snap, sitting down and kicking all the sheets in the air.

Writhing herself, she managed to get out of bed with an expression of panic on her face, still half-asleep.

Running in the bathroom, she managed to take the first clothes he found on the floor, correlating the action with exclamations and various curses.

Immediately she opened the shower box by putting the faucet at maximum on the heat, immediately noises came out of the pipes, signal that the boiler was about to light up.

Jumping on the spot Diane watched the jet of water still frozen, she only hoped that it would at least be lukewarm, with a painful look realized that there was no time and decided to immediately entered the shower making out a yelp of pain "Fuck how cold it is!.

After a few minutes they came out of the bathroom like a lion, the curly hats she tied in a disorderly way in a queue where some locks still hung wet.

Quickly took the bag and the keys and bangs the door noisily behind it.

In the street with record strides ran through the streets thinking of an excuse to use at work to save the face, occasionally banging against passers-by, not bothering to drop some old woman or to shove all those who cut the road.

Running tried not to get all the things that she had not yet managed to put in his bag, among which also the tights he must have mistakenly taken.

When she looked up to see where she was, he immediately noticed a little boy with headphones and a look in the air, like a moron, who was threatening to come on top of her with hot coffee in his hand.

With a crazy turn she threw himself to the side and slammed against the wall of a building, closed his eyes for as long as she was sure he would soon feel the blisters forming on his skin for hot coffee.

After a few seconds, she opened his eyes, relieved to hear no burn, looked up and found the boy still looking at her with an idiot look, probably very similar to his own.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going?” he said as he resumed walking.

A thought flashed through the whole affair.

But who the hell did she do it?

Being an underpaid intern (how much did they remember to pay for it) was not enough? Why did she have to do the races for a horrible job?

Still leaning against the wall he could now hear a clear and loud hunger growl.

"Enough it's late now! I deserve a breakfast! "She said to himself," as soon as I arrive I will say that I had an accident with the car ".

"Oh no, I've already used it," she thought ... "Well, I'll tell him that the cat was locked out of the door, wait, did I ever say I had a cat? "

A lifeless sigh came out of his mouth.

The morning had not really started well, but he knew how to fix it.

 

* * *

 

A clinking welcome Diane in his favorite bar, was immediately overwhelmed by a whiff of freshly ground coffee and closing her eyes greedily took a big breath of that sweet aroma.

When she opened them she saw the chaos of the commuters that crowded the bar.

Doesn’t matter! nothing will distract her from her goal: a cappuccino with cream and cinnamon and she will have it at any cost.

Looking at the row, she analysed the situation, there were exactly 6 people in front of her, she could do it.

Quietly she put the back of the last guy in a row who was looking at his smartphone.

Stretching his arm slowly, she pulled the scarf to the right and dropped it to the ground, quickly putting the

other side, the guy looked around and moved to pick it up just when they were kicking him away.

The next goal was even easier, a couple, with a dog on a leash, the two exchanged affectations.

Rummaging in the bag she caught the dog's attention and pulled out a bag of biscuits that she dangled in front of his nose.

The dog immediately began to drool and stood at attention ready to take the sweet booty, Diane then with a snap of the wrist threw them away, the dog wasted no time and immediately chased the cookies on the floor raising customer shrieks and calls of the couple who was immediately behind him to take it back.

Well there were only 3 left! now he had a cyclist in front of her.

Gently tapping him on the shoulder, the boy turned around and she immediately hit a distressed and worried expression:

"Excuse me by chance is your bike here in front? first I saw some kids trying to remove the lock "the guy opened his eyes in fear and ran out of the bar.

At Diane immediately came a giggle: "Ehehe ... gullible"

Well, his goal was now only a few meters away ... only two people, only two.

She could already feel the sweet taste of the much-desired coffee.

The shoulders were about to relax.

Something stopped her.

Now he heard a roar, but he certainly did not come from his stomach.

 

* * *

 

"Black Hat! I Power man will punish you for all the innocents you killed, in the name of justice! "

The only answer he got from the super hero was a shout of cruel laughter.

Black Hat elegantly emerged from the dust cover of the debris that surrounded the neighbourhood; a sinister smile decorated his fat skin.

With a haughty step he approached the superhero, who realized the situation had to try not to move back.

That being had just destroyed a palace and now approached him careless as if nothing had happened.

Anyone in front of a danger that he knows he cannot resist is afraid, but he was a hero and could not escape.

In the meantime, Black Hat was carrying his hands upward with resentment, showing in one hand what looked like an alien toy gun.

"But how? Can’t an honest citizen ever leave the house, without a mediocre hero bothering him with unfounded accusations? "

What followed was a long silence, the hero took a couple of seconds to understand the meaning of the sentence: "W-what? I saw you, you destroyed an entire building with that strange gun, you can’t say it was not you! why did you do that? "He recovered, shouting at him.

"Hmmm”-muttered Black Hat noting now the gun in his hand "Ah ... it was for a new commercial, I wanted to test myself the new weapon of the Black Hat organization! a live spot should convince new customers to buy i- "

  "Enough of these idiocies! This injustice of yours can’t go unpunished! "

The feigned innocence mask she was wearing black hat quickly disappeared interruption Superhero, leaving in its place an annoyed and furious.

"Well ... I was hoping to have some fun with you, but apparently you're in a hurry to die" while gradually began to increase its size more and more.

From his body with a sound of broken bones came out slimy black tentacles now his face looked like a nightmare, and from his only visible eye he has gone blood-red and sent the electrocuted stares to the superhero.

At this show the superhero lost the courage that had supported him until now, to leave him in total panic.

With a jump took flight trying to put as much distance between him and that monster, his only thought was to run away.

Immediately a tendrils appeared from behind the back of Black Hat and whipped the air took the superhero by the neck.

A lament of pain escaped to Power Man who immediately put his hands to his throat, the tentacle intensified his grip and the hero who could bend a sheet of metal with the only force of a fist, was now completely helpless; he tried to scratch the skin with no results, while tears were already forming at the corners of his eyes.

With the little air that remained in his body, I managed to utter little stiff supplications and looking at his tormentor implored "P-please don’t kill m-e".

Rotating his one eye, Black Hat looked at his victim: "If these are your last words, know that you don’t sin of originality".

Suddenly a distinct clear crack heard.

The body of Power man fell from above with a loud thud.

With a sigh of enjoyment Black Hat looked around, the dust of the debris was about to thin out showing better the newly destroyed building and the various bodies that lay inert, making the landscape very characteristic.

The gun had worked properly, for once he had to acknowledge it, Flug had done a good job and surely thanks to the media all the bad guys wanted his new weapon.

A smile full of malice crossed him at the thought of earnings that would soon enrich him.

Satisfied with his work he was about to return to the manor when he took one last look at the destroyed building and saw something that deformed his face so stoically in an expression of surprise.

In the midst of the debris rose an unusual pink dome with strange symbols above that radiated a light full of energy, inside everything was intact, didn’t show the slightest sign of being hit by a weapon of mass destruction.

In the centre with his arms crossed was Diane, who looked straight into Black Hat's eyes, with an expression that could only mean annoyance and contempt.

Still frozen in place, Black Hat couldn’t hold back an incredulous whisper:

  "A witch".

 

 


	2. unexpeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen, why do not we pretend we have not seen each other?" she said looking into his eyes "you go your way and I for mine, soon the police will arrive and even if it would not be a problem for you to eliminate them all, it would surely a big nuisance ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, in this a friend helped me for the english, i hope it is more readable

From a distance, one could see the cloud of smoke rising from the destroyed building.  
All the police could do was put up the barriers, send away the curious and watch the powerful scene.  
Everybody was just waiting for Black Hat to leave.  
It wasn’t the first time he appeared in the city to create disorder. Even if he was a bad guy in retirement it sometimes happened that, only for short periods, he reappeared, put the city in panic and then returned to his manor.  
When the news arrived that Power Man had died, a veil of despair fell over the city. If not even a super hero could do anything, what could poor human beings do?

The two were still facing each other, nothing moved, the tension between them was palpable.  
Suddenly Black Hat recovered from his shock and walked threateningly towards the dome.  
“You are a witch? …speak!”, he snapped in a tone that had nothing gentle to it.  
Diane was still standing there with her arms crossed, her gaze focusing Black Hat, patronizing him.  
He could hardly bear it, that look was driving him crazy, and tried to put his focus on keeping his form, but the behaviour had never been one of his qualities.  
Diane noticed it immediately and added a mocking smile to her look.  
"Yes," Diane said clearly, "so you're the idiot who made this mess?"  
Black Hat didn’t even have the time to realize that he was changing; as soon as that phrase reached him he turned back into a monster and unleashed a lethal blow to the dome.  
What followed was another explosion followed by a roar.  
When the light went out, the dome was still intact, Black hat was standing right in front of it, he had returned to his normal form, he held up his arm, his fist drawn. Now there was only a shapeless, smoking, skeleton.  
Gradually, muscular bundles appeared, covering the skeleton and reconstructing his hand, Black Hat looked at it, rebuilt himself and threw an annoyed look at the girl.  
Diane had enjoyed the scene and a satisfied smile was printed on her face.  
"Are you finished?" She asked happily "if you've done your homework, you know you cannot destroy it unless you disable it".  
Black hat started to walk around the barrier, looking at it as if it were some form of modern art.  
"Hm I have to admit it's a great protection spell," he said, in an agonizingly calm tone, reaching a hand back towards the dome, as the contact sparks were generated accompanied by a stench of burnt flesh.  
"You know it's been at least two centuries since I saw anyone of your kind, I thought you were extinct by now" bowing down, so his face almost touched the barrier.  
Opening his mouth in an unnatural way, he showed a smile full of poisonous fangs that looked like those of a shark.  
"You cannot even imagine how much I missed your flesh," he hissed, licking his lips.  
A shiver went through Diane and in that moment she lost all her composure, showing her fear of his threat, to which Black hat broadenedd his smile.  
"Well, I'll continue to miss you, I'm not going to turn off the dome," she said with a hateful look, clenching her teeth.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, witch"  
" **Stop calling me that!** " she screamed, clenching her fists.  
Black hat had succeeded in his intent.  
Forcing herself, Diane sighed and by that restored a bit 'of her calm. She had nothing to worry about, Black Hat would never touch her, now she just had to find a way to make him vanish.  
Closing her eyes in concentration, she could hear the faint laments of the survivors and the sirens of the rescuers around.  
"Listen, why do not we pretend we have not seen each other?" she said looking into his eyes "you go your way and I for mine, soon the police will arrive and even if it would not be a problem for you to eliminate them all, it would surely a big nuisance ".  
"Not how much to let you go," he said carelessly.  
"You'll have to do a reason" the anger returned to Diane's face  
"I do not think so" said beaming Black Hat "let's see how far your spell comes"  
I call to mind the tentacles that came out of his back and with one click sank into the cement under the dome.  
Tending his every muscle Black hat grabbed on the cement pulling.  
Veins rose on his skin from the strain, the confirmation that he had managed to reach the lower part of the dome was again the stink of incinerated flesh.  
Shocks arose inside the dome, and Diane found herself losing balance by falling to the floor.  
Opening her eyes wide she looked at the astonished scene, this should not have happened.  
With a huge noise Black Hat splitting the cement he managed to pull up the barrier in its entirety, which appeared to be a sphere, gasping, he looked satisfied, Diane.  
" **Now you come with me** " he whispered with a hissing Black hat while already a light layer of sweat covered his face.  
Suddenly a black mist covered the two and in a short time where they were there was nothing but silence and a large crater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what do you thing about this!

**Author's Note:**

> Expect much more in the future, I do not want to hold you pending!  
> Let me know what you think below in the comments.  
> my Tumblr: https://drawsfanart.tumblr.com/  
> and if you want to see the illustration of this chapter https://drawsfanart.tumblr.com/post/171321172353/an-illustration-for-my-new-fanfiction-on


End file.
